Forever Is Just A Word
by silentstory
Summary: Leah returns to the rez after being away for ten years after she hears of her mother's death. But things are changing, major changes. And Leah will find that not everything is how she left it. Formerly "Return"Still working on titles.
1. Chapter 1

It still looked the same.

After being gone for ten years, the rez still looked the same as it always had. Green, and wet. And let's not forget about the trees, that's what she had missed the most, the trees. There weren't a lot of trees in New York City. There wasn't a whole lot of green there either. She didn't know if she was glad to be back, she didn't know what was waiting for her. All she knew was theat there she was, Leah Clearwater, standing on the doorstep of her childhood home, a place she hadn't seen in ten years. She stood there, hand stretched out in front of her, waiting, debating. Trying to work up the courage to knock. But she didn't have to. Because someone had come up behind her, someone who she had hoped she could avoid completely on her visit home.

"Leah?"

She spun around and looked into the eyes of the one person who she never wanted to see again.

"Leah is it really you?"

She wanted to run. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to hide. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to hit him. A wave of emotions flooded her, almost knocked her over. Because seh knew she could be undone again with one look into his eyes. She knew that everything she had worked so hard for, every feeling she had strived to bury, to lock away could come back and take over again. She didn't know how to react to him, to his voice, to his face. She wasn't prepared, she wasn't ready. So when she felt a burning hand turn her around and pull her into a hug, once she realized it wasn't him, she felt relieved. And when she realized she was in the arms of her little brother Seth, who hadn't aged a day since she left, she began to cry. It was the first time she had cried in a long time, she didn't cry when Sam left her, she didn't cry when her dad died, she didn't even cry when she read the obituary announcing her mother's death, the reason she had come home in the first place. But now, when she was finally home, she felt safe enough to cry. Because she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Leah, you came home."

Seth really always was one to state the obvious. But she couldn't bring herself to tease him about it now. She was just so happy to be home, she couldn't comprehend any other feeling. Seth put his arm around her waist and steered her into the house. He turned around and looked at Sam.

"You should probably go now."

"But couldn't I just.."

"No."

Seth shut the door on Sam. Leah walked into the house, it looked exactly the same as it always had. The same kitchen set: the big wood chairs with the handwoven seats, the big wooden table with the Quileute designs that Dad carved himself, a wedding present to Mom. I walked into the living room and saw the same old couch that had been there for years, the big trunk that had all of our photographs on it, from years and years back. It was good to be home. I went over and sat on the couch, leaning against the armrest. So much had happened today, I needed time to take it all in. Seth came and sat down next to me, pulling me into another hug. I had missed him, and he was the only family I had left.

"What happened to you Leah? Why did you leave? Why did you never call?"

I heard him, but not really. I was too comfortable, and too worn out from crying. And my eyes were too heavy to keep open. So I let myself get lost in sleep.

**Like it, hate it? Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my old room. Seth must have carried me there while I slept. I looked around, it wasn't much different from when I left, probably because Mom never gave up hope that I would come home one day. I did, just too late. It was about mid afternoon, I must have slept all morning. I got up and walked to the living room, where something I hadn't smelt in a long time filled my nostril.

"Leech."

I started to panic, I hadn't fought a leech in a long time, what if I didn't remember...

"Calm down Leah, its just Edward and Nessie."

I looked up, Seth was sitting on a chair across from Jacob, who was holding hands with a young woman who must have been Nessie.

"Shit, Seth. Warn me next time, I was ready to phase."

"Sorry Leah, I didn't know you were awake."

"Hi Leah, its nice to see you."

"Hi, Edward, you guys still living round here?"

"Yes, we can't really leave, Nessie can't be without Jacob and Jacob with no beta..."

"Oh right."

"Hi beta."

"Hi Jake.

"Where ya been Leah?"

"New York."

"Are you staying?"

"I don't know."

After that it was silent. I waved to Nessie, she looked really different, she must have done a lot of growing up in ten years. She touched Jacob's face.

"I don't know Nessie, we don't wanna freak her out, she hasn't even been here a day yet."

"Please Jacob."

I was shocked, I didn't realize that she spoke now. It was, stranget to say the least.

"Seth?"

Nessie looked pointedly at Seth. What was going on? Edward looked at me, than at Seth.

"It would be easier to tell her everything if we did it her way."

"Okay, show her."

Nessie walked over and took my hand and led me over to the couch. She sat facing me and touched my face. I closed my eyes.

_I was in the Cullen's house, Nessie was sitting on Jacob's lap, she was a little younger than she is now, so this must have been, oh say a year ago. Jacob's cell rang, Nessie hopped off so he could answer it._

_"Hello? Hi Rachel, whats... what happened? Who? Oh my God... how is he? When, why didn't...oh. Yes, I'll beright there."_

_The Cullen's had gathered around to see what was going on, Edward looked grim, this couldn't be good news._

_"Sue is dead."_

_Bella gasped and turned her head into Edward's chest. Carlisle spoke:_

_"What happened?"_

_"Vampire. Of course the coroner put it down as a robbery gone bad. But Seth smelled it. He had left her in the park because he got a call from Sam about vampires in the area. There was one in the park, saw Sue all alone, smelled the pack on her and couldn't resist. Seth came back and killed him. He had a mate too, but Seth took care of her as well."_

_"How's Seth taking it?"_

_"Bad, I need to go over there just in case he loses it. Poor kid, he's all alone now."_

_"No word from Leah?"_

_"Not since she left."_

_"Think she'll ever come back?"_

_"Don't know."_

_"Jake, why don't Jasper and I come with you, we might be able to help."_

_"Thanks Edward, that would be good, Seth will most likely need some calming down."_

_They walked out the door._

I opened my eyes and I was back in my living room. I was crying. Seth came and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh Seth, how could I let this happen?"

"Its not your fault Leah, you needed to leave, everyone knew that."

"But I shouldn't have stayed away for so long, Mom, I never got to say goodbye."

"Neither did I."

I just looked at my brother, the only family I had left.

" I won't leave again Seth, I promise."

"Good, cause we're all that's left sis."

**I know kinda short. I don't have alot of time to write so I just put up what I can when I can. I'm looking for a beta, I've never had one before and I'm not sure how to go about it. So if someone would like to inform me that'd be delightful!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Seth, I can't believe I was gone for so long. He still looks the same, but he's grown up a lot since I left, and he really had to become the man of the house since I wasn't there to take care of things like I used to. And he's taken pretty good care of the house, gotta give the kid credit for that. I didn't even know him anymore; I didn't know what life back here was life. I didn't belong, but I did. The Cullens were still around, that was still the same. And Jake was still Alpha, but what about Sam? When I saw him he looked… different. His eyes were dull, he looked older, the same age, but now he had worry lines around his face. And his whole demeanor, he seemed frazzled, like he couldn't take what life had given him. I wondered what Emily was like now, ten years older. Were they married? They had to be, it had been long enough. Were there any kids? What were their names? Did they still live in the same house?

"So many questions Leah. Take it slow. You've missed a lot in ten years."

Edward's little gift was annoying yet convenient, because I didn't have to voice all those questions. He looked at Jake who looked at Seth who nodded. Then he turned to Nessie.

"Okay, show her more."

There was more to all this? How much more had I missed?

She put her hands on my face and again I closed my eyes and saw what she saw.

_This must have been right before Mom __died__, __because__ Nessie didn't look much younger than before. We were in the clearing, where we had learned from Jasper how to fight the newborns that time. All the Cullens were there, and so were the wolves. Both packs. Except Sam. All eyes were on Carlisle and Old Quil who were standing at the head of the group, talking._

_"How is he__?__"_

_"Not good, which is to be expected though. The loss of an imprint is not easy."_

_"I can't imagine what it would be like to lose any of my family let alone Esme..."_

_"Your bond with your mates is probably the only thing that comes close to the strength of an imprint."_

_"What happened?"_

_"She was going to visit her parents, it was raining and she was driving, something ran in front of her she swerved and hit a tree. She died from her injuries two days later."_

_"That__'__s horrible, why was I not aware, I could have..."_

_"Sam knew that if you were her doctor, he'd have that option. And he knew that Emily wouldn't want it__.__ They apparently had discussed it."_

_"Poor Sam."_

_"Yes, he lost his best friend that day. Even though he never married her, he still loved her like family."_

_"I never did understand what happened with that."_

_"Emily was like a mother to the boys, she took care of them when they first started phasing. As they grew up, they needed less and less caring for. So one day when the house was unusually empty, Sam and Emily had a long talk. They weren't in love, they still loved each other, but weren't in love. A wolf is whatever his imprint needs him to be. So at the time they met, Emily needed a lover, but as time went on, especially after Leah left, all she needed was a friend. Granted Sam was still connected to her, he would still do anything for her and would protect her no matter what, but she didn't want him as a husband, so he was the perfect friend."_

_"This whole business is a bit confusing."_

_"I agree Carlisle, I agree. Now, back to what I came to announce. This affects not only the pack but the Cullens as well so we thought it would be easier to tell you all together."_

_He turned to the rest of the group._

_"Sam's current state of mind is, well not good as any of you who have phased recently know. And the elders have decided that it would be too much pressure on him for him to lead the pack. And since all we know about the loss of an imprint is that it greatly affects the wolf in question, we have decided to recombine the two packs, with Jacob as the Alpha. Permanently. The birthright is technically his anyway, and Sam did offer it to him when he first phased. Jacob wasn't ready then but we believe he is now. Of course, you may stay loyal to Sam if that is what you wish, but we're not sure if Sam will be phasing anytime soon and things will be a lot easier with one pack. Things may be a bit strange at first, but eventually all will fall into place. We've already talked to Sam and he is fine with this, so please don't worry about that. Jacob?"_

_Jacob walked to the front of the clearing, standing next to Old Quil and Carlisle._

_"I'm ready now, are you all with me?"_

_The packs stared at Jacob. Seth, Quil and Embry immediately jumped up and ran over to wear Jacob was standing. Sam's old pack sat together, looking from each other to Old Quil and back to Jacob. Collin and Brady nodded to each other then stood up and walked over to Jacob. Paul and Jared remained where they were. They had been with Sam from the beginning, and you could tell it was hard for them to imagine another Alpha besides him. Paul looked like he was decisive about something and stood up._

_"Paul?"_

_"Jared, we have to, Sam's, not in the right place for it. And he's my imprint's little brother__;__ I'll get hell for it if I don't. You should too__;__ Kim wouldn't like it if you were in a pack of two. You gotta think of her. Besides, when Sam starts phasing again, he'll be in the pack too, right?"_

_He turned to Old Quil._

_"We're not sure if he will want to, and he has every right to do what he wishes. But if he does choose to yes, he'll be in Jacob's pack too."_

_You could tell that Jared was struggling to find the right option. He and Sam had been together from the very beginning. They were good friends before the pack too. And Jared was a very loyal person, he wouldn't leave Sam stranded. But, eventually he stood up and walked over to Jacob._

_Jacob turned to Old Quil._

_"Who's my beta?"_

_"Still Leah."_

Nessie let go of my face and I opened my eyes. My head was spinning; maybe this was too much to take in for one day.

"I think I'm gonna go lie down."

I ran back to my old room, sat down on the bed pulled the covers over my head and cried some more.

**Special thanks to my beta reader TwilightAngel08 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour I stopped crying. I walked over to the full sized mirror that was on the back of my bedroom door and stared at myself. The girl I saw was not one I recognized. I was still tall, tan and lean. I still had the same short-cropped hair, black as midnight, but I was different. My eyes were lined, lifeless, and my face looked tired. It was the first time I had really looked at myself in ten years. And maybe it was because I had a picture of myself from before I left to compare myself to that I was just now seeing the difference time had made. What had happened to the Leah that left La Push ten years ago? I had left to find myself, but I don't think I did. I really didn't know any more about myself than I did when I left. And I'm pretty sure I'm still the same person on the inside, ten years in the big city just made it easier to hide. I was still Leah Clearwater, bitch on the outside, but Sam's Lee-Lee, just praying for him to come home to me on the inside. And I'm not sure what would be worse, staying this way forever, or losing that part of me. But I'd never show any of them that though.

"Leah?"

I jumped. I turned and saw Nessie standing in my doorway with a mug of steaming tea. She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, patting the space next to her as an invitation for me to go sit. She passed me the tea and I gratefully drank it. It warmed my insides and calmed me.

"Leah, I know this is all hard to take in. You've been gone for so long and you've had to take in ten years worth of change in such a short amount of time."

"Nessie, I don't know what to think about all this, it's so much, I just don't know. First Dad, now Mom and Emily, Ness, all my family is gone! I caused one, and wasn't even around for the others. How can I live with myself?"

"Leah, you didn't cause anyone's death, you're not capable of that."

"You haven't been around long enough, you know about the pack but not all the details, like I bet you don't know the truth about Sam and Emily."

"I know that there was some… drama when they first imprinted."

"Yeah, and that drama had a name-Leah. Sam was my high school sweetheart. We thought we were made for each other, we thought we'd be together forever. We were in _love_. Emily's my cousin, but you know that. One day, right after Sam phased Emily came down to visit me. I introduced them and everything went down hill from there. Sam tried to fight the imprint, so he says, but we all know how that turned out. He begged forgiveness, and how could I not forgive him? I was still in love with him then. I still am."

Did I seriously just tell her that? I've never admitted that to anyone, barely even to myself. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her more. I looked down at my tea. It felt so good to finally tell someone everything, and for some reason, I knew Nessie'd listen. I took a deep breath and went on.

"So we went on with our lives, him torturously happy, me, getting by one day at a time. For a while I let him think I was over him. I became a bitch, never letting anyone in. Then my Dad died, and it was my fault you know. Everyone expected Seth to phase, as young as he was they were expecting it. But when I did, it was just too much for my father. The sight of me transforming into a wolf was just too much for his weak heart to handle. There had never been and never has been since then a female wolf. I shouldn't exist; I'm a genetic screw up. So things just got harder and harder to handle. My Dad had been my best friend; he was there for me when Sam left. When he was gone I had no one. I still wouldn't let anyone have even a clue as to what I was feeling. Even when we phased, I was the only one strong enough to block my mind, they never really saw how bad it was."

I had started crying; I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. I needed to calm down, or I wouldn't be able to finish. Nessie took my tea and handed me a box of tissues. I sopped up my tears and tried to calm myself. I took my tea back and took a sip, the warmth calming me again. I was ready to go on.

"When things quieted down a little, I left. There were enough wolves to take care of things if they ever got bad, and the Italian leeches were gone and all was well in La Push. Why should I stay to put a little black rain cloud over their parade of perfect-ness? I went to New York to start a new life. To forget about this one. I still kept tabs on everyone though. Every once in a while I would look at the Seattle Times online. And every few months I would mysteriously get the La Push paper, but I think your family had something to do with that."

I looked at her pointedly and she gave me a guilty smile, I knew she had done it. And I wouldn't be surprised if Alice had something to do with it as well. I went on.

"Every time I got one there would be something about the pack in it. Once it was Seth's class picture, then it was the first ad for Quil and Embry's car shop, later it was Jared and Kim's and Paul and Rachel's wedding announcements, then Billy Black's obituary and finally my mother's. That's why I came home, because of that paper. I'm surprised that I didn't get it when Emily died. I would have come home sooner if I did."

"You're right Leah. Alice and I sent those. Alice was keeping an eye on you, and we did some research and found your address. Jacob asked us not to send Emily's obituary. He knew you'd come home to help out and he was afraid it would be like forcing you to come home. But he couldn't stop us from sending your mother's, cause you had the right to know. And he did try, but we won in the end. The pack needs you here; they've been so different since you left. It's like a part of each of them is missing, and it's you. Even when the packs were divided, when you left, they all knew it. Sam knew immediately. He wanted to go after you, but Jacob found out and went to Old Quil, who told him to let you go. Sam was miserable when you left, even before Emily just wanted to be friends. It's when he started looking like something in him had died."

I cringed; it pained me to think of Sam like that. I was sort of touched though that he wanted to come after me. I wonder what would have happened if he had? Would I have still left? Would I have come back? What would it have meant for us? And would my sanity be anymore intact than it is now? Would my heart be less broken? I didn't want to think of what ifs. I only wanted to know what to do next.

"So where does this leave me Nessie? Where am I supposed to fit in here? I can't just pretend like the past ten years haven't happened! I may still look the same but everything is different. You're different, the pack is different, the world is different, and I'm different!"

"Leah, its okay, you'll figure this out, and we'll help you, all of us. You have us now Leah, you're home. Now listen, there's a bonfire tonight and no one knows you're home yet. If you wanted you could come to surprise everyone...? Unless you're not up to it?"

"No, I'll come. I want to see everyone."

"Oh good! You're brother will be so excited! And then tomorrow can you come to my house to see my family? They'd all be thrilled to see you!"

"Sure Ness, I'll come."

She grinned. She took my tea out of my hands and stood up.

"I'll leave you to get ready, Jacob and I are going over early, Seth is leaving in about half an hour, that good for you?"

"Yes, and Nessie?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"No prob Leah, its good to have you home."

**Figured I'd make this one a little longer than usual since I haven't written in a while, I should have some free time soon, expect a big update:)**

**Again, thank you to my beta TwilightAngel08!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Nessie left I decided I was gonna take a quick shower. My hair was a knotty mess and that needed to be dealt with. After I finished, I combed my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out to the living room where my brother was waiting for me on the couch, remote in hand, intently watching a football game. Same old Seth. Things really hadn't changed.

"Ready to go Leah?"

"Not at all."

"Sure you wanna do this? You know you don't have to."

"I know, but I_do_ have to, for me."

"Alright. Lets go."

We walked down the path from our house to first beach. It was already getting dark and I could see that the fire was already going. I was nervous as I walked down the hill towards the flame. I stared at it, mesmerized. It was my first fire in ten years, but it felt like a beacon that was almost calling me home. _Home._ I really was home now.

"Holy shit, is that who I think it is?"

"Leah!"

I turned around and saw Embry and Quil bounding towards me. Embry lifted me into a big bear hug and swung me around. He set me down and Quil grabbed me and did the same. Yup, these guys haven't changed a bit. Quil put me down and turned to the young girl who had come up behind him.

"Leah, I want you to meet Claire."

"Claire?!"

"Hi, Leah."

"Wow, Claire, I haven't seen you since, I haven't seen you well, in a long time."

"I'm twelve now Leah."

"Shit, I _have_ been away a long time."

"Language, Leah."

"Sorry Quil, this is just all so weird for me."

"Come on Quil. If you think that _shit is a bad word, you obviously haven't heard what's been coming out of Embry's mouth lately."_

"EMBRY!"

Quil began to shout at Embry, and I just shook my head and walked away. Some things never change.

I walked over to the bonfire where I spotted my brother sitting with Jared and Paul.

"Hey guys."

"Leah! Wow! I didn't think you'd ever come back!"

"Gee, thanks Jared, nice to see you too."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!"

He stood up and hugged me. I was gonna have to get used to this hugging thing.

"I know I'm kidding. So how's Kim?"

"Pregnant… very pregnant."

"No kidding. She here?"

"Nah, she's baby shopping with her mom."

"Aw, well tell her I said hello, and that I'd like to see her."

"Will do Leah, will do."

"Hey Paul"

"Leah, it's so unlike you to be polite."

"Thanks asshole, nice to know you haven't changed."

I hugged him anyway. Paul is probably who I had missed the least, but I had still missed him.

"So you still with Rachel, or did Jacob beat the crap out of you until you left her alone?"

"No, I'm still with Rachel. Did you meet our twins?"

"Twins! Crap you two were busy!"

"Billy! Sarah! Come over here!"

Two adorable little children came running over, with their mother following close behind.

"Leah? Is that you? Oh, it's been ages!"

She took me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. Jeeze, she must have learned to hug from her husband.

"Leah, how have you been?"

"I've been good Rach. Your kids are just too precious."

"They are, aren't they? They mean the world to me. I was so happy when Paul agreed to name them after my parents."

"Aw, that was sweet."

"It's a nice way to remember them by."

I crouched down to face the two toddlers who were clutching at their mother's skirt.

"Hi Sarah, hi Billy. I'm a friend of your parents."

The two were very shy it seemed, neither of them said anything at first. But Sarah seemed to have inherited her father's trait of speaking her mind.

"Are you our Aunty Leah that went away and makes Uncle Sam so sad?"

I was completely taken aback. I hadn't expected the child to be so blunt, I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't pick the right words.

"That's enough Sarah, say goodbye to Aunty Leah and daddy will take you and Billy to get food before your uncles eat it all."

I stood up, grateful to Rachel for stepping in. Paul took the twins by the hand and brought them over to the food table, where he had to shove through Quil and Embry to get food for his children.

"She's right you know."

Sarah's words took me out of my daze.

"He hasn't been the same since you left. I know he hurt you, and I know you still feel it. But he hurt himself when he left you, and him and Emily, well she was his imprint, it just wasn't the usual relationship. But you… he loved you, he still does. You were his first choice and you always have been. I know I wasn't around when it happened but it killed him to leave you."

I couldn't speak. Rachel was just another damn person trying to convince me that Sam was the victim, that he had no choice, that he still loved me. Well, I wasn't gonna deal with this. And without another word to her, I walked away.

I went towards the water, kicking off my shoes as I went. I stood right where the surf lapped at the sand, feeling the cool water between my toes for the first time in ten years. There was an ocean in New York, there were beaches, but there was no First Beach. Nowhere else in the world had a First Beach like La Push. I walked a little further up the shoreline to a dry spot and sat down. I stared out into the water where it had gotten dark. I looked around and all I could see was the light from the fire, the black sky meeting the dark water and the moon. The moon was the one constant thing in my life, no matter where I went it would always follow me. And even when it disappeared completely, I always knew it would come back, I could always count on it. The moon was full tonight; full moons were my favorite. It was so bright; it was a beacon, calling to me. A sign of peace and serenity. A sign of home.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

I turned and found Sam had sat down next to me. He had left a large gap between us, and was staring at the moon too.

"Sam."

It was the first time I had spoken to him in ten years. And the saddest part was, saying his name to his face felt so good.

"Leah. I… I don't know where to start. Where do_ you_ want me to start?"


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, sorry for taking so long to update, I got a little blocked with this one, and started a side story (not related, but check it out:) Hopefully I'll be a little quicker with my updates now that I've got the ball rolling again.**

"When you left me. Start from there."

I took a deep breath and waited for what would probably be as painful for me as losing him the first time was.

"When I met Emily, my world shifted. All I wanted was to be near her, to love and hold her, to _protect_ her. From everything. And imprinting gives you a one track mind. And even though you were my world, you didn't shine like you used to. I still loved you with all my heart, but my soul belonged to Emily. So I ended things with you, and pretended not to see how much pain you were in. It killed me though, I hated seeing you in so much pain. But Emily just blocked everything else out. I couldn't see past the imprinting. I was just so in love, she was just, so, perfect..."

Oh great, now he was gonna sit here and tell me how great _his_ Emily was. There was no way I was gonna stay for this. I started to stand up when he grabbed my arm.

"Please, Leah, hear me out okay? I've been waiting, for so long to tell you all this."

"Tell me what Sam? How perfect Emily was? How great you two were together, how she was everything I'm not? Don't you think I know that Sam? Don't you think I've always known how much better than me she was? She was Emily, and I was last year's model, I get that."

"No but Leah, you have it all wrong. I was never happy with Emily, not really. Imprinting _made_ me be happy with her, but it wasn't real. It was no where near the happiness I had felt with you."

"Then why didn't you fight it?" Great, I was crying now. "Why didn't you try to stay with me? Wasn't I worth fighting for? Because last time I checked until the minute before you met Emily, you loved me. Or was that all a lie and Emily was just a convienient escape for you?"

"Now Leah, you don't really believe that..."

"What am I supposed to believe Sam? You took my heart out and ripped it in two! We were in love, or so I thought. You could imprint and have another kind of relatinship, we know that now. We could have known that sooner if only you had fought to keep me Sam." The crying turned to sobbing and I felt that familiar pain in my chest that only happened when _he_ was mentioned. "If only you had looked past your happiness and saw me broken on the ground. 'But Emily shined too bright...' please, tell me something I don't know."

"Leah, I-I"

"You what Sam? What? You're sorry, is that what you're gonna say _again_ Sam, that you're sorry. For what? That fate decided I wasn't good enough for you? That she was prettier than me, nicer than me, a better person than me? That I was a god-damned werewolf? The only one of my kind?! The freak that caused her father's death? What were you gonna say Sam?"

"Leah, please let me..."

I couldn't let him finish, I was about to lose it.

"Let you what Sam? Explain exactly why you stopped loving me? I can't handle that again? Don't you understand why I left? Its too, it hurts, physically to be around you. To think about you. To remember, what we had what we were." I was progressively getting louder, my voice cracking more and more. "Don't you get it? Sitting here with you, ITS KILLING ME! IT FEELS LIKE I'M DYING. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"LEAH? LEAH?"

(switch to Seth POV)

I heard my sister shouting, louder and louder. Jake and I ran down the beach, screaming her name. I could see them just up ahead

"LEAH? LEAH!"

We came to where they were, Leah was curled in a ball in the sand, crying and shaking, and he was just sitting there, watching her. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and pushed him away from her.

"Sam I think that's enough."

"Jacob please, I just want to tell her..."

"I said enough Sam"

"Jacob please,"

"That's an order Sam."

Sam looked determined he turned to Leah,

"Lee-lee please..."

She sobbed even louder at the sound of his old nickname for her and I couldn't control myself from screaming at him.

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?"

"Seth, I'm sorry..."

"Don't talk to her." He turned to Jake, "I'm gonna bring her to the Cullens. I don't know how, I don't know if I can take care of her like this. She, she never did this before, even right after it happened."

"I'll call Nessie and give them a heads up."

I hoped that maybe Edward or Jasper was home, because they should be able to give me some sort of window to her mind, I couldn't bear to see her suffer like this. I walked over to where Leah was still shaking, I picked her up and she clung to me, still crying.

"Leah, we're gonna go to the Cullens now, okay"

She made some sort of sob, I'm not sure if it was an answer or not. I carried her past the growing bonfire and put her into Jake's truck. I walked around to the other side and started it. She didn't say anything, she just stared at the door handle. I wasn't sure if that meant she was going to try to run or what. I pressed the lock, just in case. The drive was quiet, neither of us said anything. When we pulled up in front of the Cullens she moved her gaze from the door to the house. I walked around the truck and opened her door, helping her out. Nessie, Bella and Alice were waiting for us on the front steps. When we reached them, they pulled Leah from me and whisked her into the house, disappearing up the stairs. Leah was lifeless, she just went wherever they took her. Its not like she couldn't say no, she was just as strong as them.

"Seth?" I heard Jake's voice coming from the living room where he sat with Edward and Jasper. "I figured they could be of help."

I collapsed down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"I just don't know what to do guys!"

"Seth, if you'd just consider the obvious option..."

I looked up at Edward, who seemed almost, nervous abou the idea he was about to present to me.

"Let her talk to Sam."


End file.
